


hold me near (& i will steal solid ground)

by sapphicsrlit



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, bed sharing, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsrlit/pseuds/sapphicsrlit
Summary: Donna and Harvey get stuck in an elevator, leading to some life changes. Set in the beginning of season 2.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is likely going to be a multi chapter. This chapter is more of a prequel if you will and it's loosely based on a scene from the book 'The Sleeping Arrangement' by Neva Rae Bell. Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me to write this story. I hope you like it x
> 
> Trigger warning: confined spaces (elevator) and panic attacks

_hold me near ( & i will steal solid ground) ___

____

.

____

It's past 10 pm when they step into the elevator together. 

____

Harvey had been preparing for trial when she’d snuck her head into his office earlier this evening. She’d been on her way out but upon seeing him sit in his armchair, shoulders tense, jaw flexed, and hunched over a pile of case files, she’d abandoned her plans of a relaxed evening at home. She didn’t mind and she knew he was grateful for her presence. His eyes and his smiles expressed it all, even if he never said a word.

____

Donna pushes the button to the first floor and they begin their descent. 

____

“You’ll do great tomorrow,” she says, turning her head slightly to the left. “They won’t know what hit ‘em.”

____

She catches Harvey’s confident smirk in her peripheral version, glad he’s in good spirits again.

____

“Damn straight. I’m gonna wipe their asses in court tomorrow. Mike’s gonna freak out when he realises that his research helped us find a way out.” He fake groans but it’s obvious how much he appreciates the kid and how proud he is of him.

____

“You should tell him. That poor boy is still terrified of you,” she chuckles.

____

“Exactly and I’m not about to change that. I can’t have him thinking he can slack off now that he’s …” But Harvey is abruptly cut off when the elevator jerks to a stop. 

____

Donna is thrown off balance and grabs the railing to stay upright. The overhead lights flicker a few times before they turn off completely, leaving them in the dark.

____

“What the hell?” Harvey curses, his hand searching for something to hold onto. 

____

Donna is trying to locate her cell phone in her purse when Harvey’s hand wraps around her shoulder. “I’m right here,” she assures him, calm as ever. “Just trying to find my phone.”

____

Once she finds her cell phone, she shines the light from it around the confined space of the elevator. After a moment, she sees the red button with a fireman hat on it on the control panel. As soon as she presses it, an alarm goes off.

____

“Fucking hell, that’s annoying,” Harvey grumbles and she finally turns to find his jaw clenched and his breathing laboured. 

____

“Someone will hear it and know we’re stuck.”

____

“Donna, we're the last ones here. Even the cleaning lady left half an hour ago.”

____

“There’s always someone downstairs at the reception,” Donna reminds him.

____

“At 10 pm?” he asks sceptically. 

____

“Yes, Harvey. Even at 10 pm.” She shakes her head. This man truly is blind when it comes to anything that doesn’t have to do with him becoming New York City’s best closer.

____

They wait for a few moments but the alarm is loud and unbearable and Harvey starts banging on the elevator doors.

____

“Hey!”

____

“Harvey, just be a bit patient.”

____

“Patient? We’re stuck in a metal box dangling on fucking ropes!” Harvey bangs at the door again, harder this time. 

____

Donna sighs, Harvey’s restlessness making her nervous. She’s never been afraid of small spaces and it’s not like the elevator is going to unhinge itself and make them fall to their deaths.

____

“I’m gonna call 911,” Harvey announces suddenly. Patience has never been his strong suit and Donna shrugs, leaning against the railing. 

____

The phone call goes on for a while. The dispatcher informs Harvey that a storm knocked out the power to a significant portion of Manhattan. They’re not in any danger but it’s going to take a while for a rescue team of firefighters to get to them since they’re receiving a lot of calls from all over the city about the power outage and subsequent accidents.

____

“How long will we have to wait?” Harvey asks eventually. Donna can’t hear the reply but judging by Harvey’s exclamation, it could take a while. 

____

“At least we’re not alone,” Donna tries to make light of the situation once he's hung up. But Harvey’s eyes are wild when they lock with hers. His chest is heaving and his whole body is radiating frustration. “Hey,” she tries again, nudging his arm. “You okay?”

____

Harvey wipes his palm over his face and shakes his head. Instead of replying, he starts banging on the doors again, letting his frustration bounce off the walls. Up until this point, Donna could convince herself that she was calm and just waiting for someone to come to their rescue but seeing Harvey look like a caged animal makes panic rise within herself. 

____

“Harvey, stop,” she shouts. He doesn’t even seem to hear her, too busy trying to pry open the door he was just banging on with his bare hands.

____

She touches Harvey’s shoulder, lightly at first, but when he doesn’t stop trying to get the tightly closed doors to move, she grips him harder. 

____

“Harvey, hey, stop,” she pleads again.

____

“I have to get out of here!”

____

“Help is on the way. Everything is okay. Look at me,” she tugs on his arm, turning him around to look at her. There’s a wet shine all over his skin, sweat collecting on his forehead and she inhales sharply. 

____

This isn’t just him freaking out because he is impatient and frustrated. He’s actually terrified and on the cusp of having a panic attack. He tries to shake off her hand then, banging on the dented doors again. For a moment, Donna doesn’t know what to do or how to help him but then she just follows her instincts. She shouts loudly. Louder than the banging and louder than the alarm that is still going off in the background. 

____

“Harvey! STOP IT. Stop banging on the fucking door! You’re driving me fucking crazy.”

____

Her unexpected outburst has its desired effect. Harvey drops his hands to his sides, going completely still. His wild eyes find hers and he looks at her like he completely forgot he wasn’t trapped in here alone. His breathing is still erratic, his chest heaving from the physical activity but even more so from the panic he’s experiencing.

____

The alarm in the background suddenly stops and the silence rings in her ears. “Are you claustrophobic?” she asks, her voice quiet and calm this time. 

____

Harvey shrugs, and she has a feeling he genuinely doesn’t know; or he’s too busy trying to breathe because the next thing she knows is him tugging on his collar and leaning forward, dangerously close to falling over and she steadies him with her hands.

____

“Hey, hey. Look at me,” Harvey’s wide eyes find hers again. “Breathe in with me. Come on, here,” she takes his hand and lays it on her chest. “Breathe in. Can you feel it? In and now out.” He follows her instructions wordlessly. His hand is pressed against her chest and she feels him lean into her, his knees buckling. “Let’s sit down, come on, carefully.” She holds him steady as he sinks down onto the floor. 

____

It’s a terrifying picture. His breathing is still too fast, too erratic and irregular. She kneels down in front of him and puts her phone next to them. Then she grabs his tie and loosens it before she does the same to the first few buttons of his shirt. The skin on his neck is clammy and hot and she blows on it gently, trying to bring him down from his attack. Harvey reaches for her chest again and lays his hand there, seeking a connection between them. “Breathe in slowly, count to five, good,” she praises him when he tries to follow her instruction, gulping in air. “Hold it. One, two, three… good,” she encourages him. Her hand strokes his cheek, smiling at him as his breathing slows down.

____

They stay like this — her kneeling in between his open legs, him leaning against the wall, focusing all of their attention on his breathing — until the worst is over. 

____

He closes his eyes after a while, his hand on her chest enough to help him breathe regularly. When he opens his eyes, they’re small and he looks incredibly exhausted. 

____

“Donna–,” he starts weakly.

____

“Shh. I know.” She strokes his cheek one last time and then retracts her hand. “Close your eyes again. It’s late, you need to get some sleep.”

____

Harvey seems to consider it and Donna finally draws back completely, feeling the loss of his hand on her chest. Now that Harvey is okay, she feels how numb her thighs have become from a lack of blood supply and she finally discards her uncomfortable Jimmy Choos. One look at her phone tells her it’s past 10:30 pm and she feels her own exhaustion sink in. She sits down next to Harvey, spreading her coat out on the cold floor and tells him to scoot over to her. 

____

“Thanks,” he says quietly. “For doing your Donna thing.”

____

In any other situation, she would have teased him for finally learning how to say ‘thanks’ but not after what just happened and how terrifying it was for her to witness it. Her own pulse is still strumming an erratic rhythm in her veins and she's just so relieved that she managed to calm him down.

____

“You know I'd never let anything happen to you,” she says earnestly. Then with a hint of humour in her voice, she adds, “Not even when we’re stuck in a dangling metal box.”

____

Harvey hums. His pinky strokes over hers on the ground between them gently in response and they sit in complete silence for a few minutes.

____

“When I was little, my mum and I got stuck in an elevator once,” he whispers into the dark. “We were stuck in there with six other people so it was crowded. People were panicking but I was too young to understand what was happening. I had completely forgotten about it until now.”

____

He sometimes gets like this with her. Usually late at night in his office after they’ve had a few glasses of scotch and conversation was flowing freely. It’s how she learnt about Lily and Bobby, about Marcus and his gambling problem, and Gordon and his tours with his band. Harvey doesn’t talk about his childhood often but when he does, it means something.

____

“I’m sorry,” she whispers back, her pinky wrapping around his. He pulls her closer to him and she feels the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing gets slower. Eventually he leans his head against hers and when she whispers his name, he is fast asleep.

____

.

____

Donna wakes up with a start when bright lights shine on her face and she puts a hand up to shield her eyes instinctively.

____

“Sir? Miss? Are you alright?”, someone shouts from the ceiling.

____

It takes Donna a few seconds to get her bearings before she remembers what happened and where she is. She must have fallen asleep because she is now tightly curled around Harvey. Her head is laying on his chest and he has his right arm wrapped around her body, holding her close to him as he sleeps. 

____

“Miss? Are you okay?”

____

“Yes!” Donna yells. “We’re both alright.”

____

“Harvey.” Donna turns her head in his direction, breathing in the familiar scent that lulled her to sleep. “Wake up. Help is here.”

____

“What?” he mumbles and finally stirs, tightening his arm around her.

____

“We’re with New York’s fire department. We’ll get you out of there in no time,” The voice from somewhere in the ceiling shouts. Apparently they aren’t in between floors. The light is still shining down on them and Harvey cringes away from it. 

____

“What the…”

____

“We’re bringing in a ladder. Are you able to climb up here?”

____

“Yes!” Donna shouts again. Harvey finally withdraws his right arm from around her and she gets a proper look at him when she sits up. “Are you okay?”

____

“Hmm, yeah, I think so.” He scrambles to get off the ground and smooth down his hair. The distance between them compared to before is palpable and she squashes down an emotion rising in her chest. “Did I really fall asleep?”

____

She nods, stepping back into her Jimmy Choos. “We both did.”

____

“For how long?”

____

Donna picks up her phone from the ground and turns off the flashlight. She stares at the figures with tired eyes and Harvey steals a look.

____

“Holy shit. It's almost 1 am.”

____

“We were in here for three hours.” Donna supplies needlessly. They both slept for more than two hours but it felt like much less time. And to her surprise, the sleep was actually good and she feels rested.

____

The firefighters drop down a wooden ladder and Harvey makes Donna go up first.

____

“I won't let anything happen to you,” he whispers into her hair with a smirk before she starts climbing up the steps carefully. 

____

They both refuse to get checked out and thank the team of firefighters for their rescue. Harvey flags them both a cab and they drop Donna off first. 

____

“Are you sure you're okay?” she asks one last time before she exits the car.

____

“I'm sure.” His tight-lipped smile tells her he doesn't want to talk about what happened in the elevator again and she nods. This, just like all his other secrets, will be safe with her. 

____

“Good night, Harvey. Get some proper sleep.”

____

“Good night, Donna.”

____

.

____

To both their surprise, neither sleeps well that night or any other night that follows this incident. Stubbornly, they both try to power through and find a way to sleep on their own again, but it proves to be impossible. 

____

Until they talk to each other and find out that they're both dealing with the same problem.

____

Maybe there is a solution after all?

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter here now because fanfiction.net has been acting up for a few days. Also, it's election day in the US, and I'm nervous and I'm not even American. So if you're like me and need a temporary distraction from the world, here it is :)

_hold me near ( & i will steal solid ground) ___

__._ _

He's barely stepped out of the very elevator that they got stuck in a week ago when Donna greets him chirpily.

____

“You look like shit.”

____

Harvey gives her a death glare but gratefully accepts the cup of coffee she's holding out for him. He’s used to her pointing out the obvious to him but annoyed that she detected the lack of sleep on his face that quickly once again. 

____

“Gee, thanks. Just what a guy wants to hear first thing in the morning.” 

____

They fall into step with each other and it’s not long before she asks, curiosity getting the better of her. “Long night?”

____

“You could say that,” he grumbles, opening the door to his office.

____

“Ooh, that good?” She puts two folders neatly on his desk. “Or that bad?” she adds quizzically upon seeing the grumpy look on his face.

____

He rounds his desk and sits down on his chair. A sigh escapes his lips, his bones aching in a way he hasn’t felt since well before university. 

____

“Neither.”

____

“Aw, was she that unmemorable?” Donna jokes, taking a seat across from him. He notices her sigh the same way he just did and glances at her. 

____

She looks… the same as always, yet something is off about her. He can’t quite put his finger on it. Her hair is styled in a way that he’s always liked on her. Glossy copper locks falling over her shoulder and onto her dress softly. His eyes get lost around her boob area for a moment before he actively looks away. It’s her face that's different, he realises. Donna is definitely wearing more make-up than usual. Her extremely cute and inviting freckles – although he would never admit to thinking that – are covered by thick foundation and her eyes are small and bloodshot. 

____

So to be fair, she doesn't look much more awake than him. She's just better at masking it. 

____

“Actually you’re wrong. There wasn’t a woman.”

____

Donna furrows her brows, not having expected that. “Oh,” she breathes. She holds her breath for a second before she exhales.

____

“Are you okay?” he asks, a hint of humour in his voice.

____

“Mhm fine.” She stands up. “I'm just going to… ehm go and you should start working. You have an 8:30 with Chris Williams.” 

____

“Donna.”

____

“Yes?” she whirls around. 

____

“What's going on?” 

____

He’s been off his game all week. Ever since they got stuck in that goddamn elevator, he's not been himself. Sleep used to come easily to him, he could sleep whenever, wherever. But it's been barely seven days and each day he’s been getting less sleep. 

____

But it’s Donna who worries him. Donna’s been off her game too and _that's _unprecedented. He can't remember a time where she couldn’t read him, or misplaced his files and double booked his appointments.__

____

____

____

She’s about to brush him off but something about his somber face must make her change her mind at the last second. “I can’t sleep,” she admits, desperation evident in her voice. “I’ve tried everything but nothing is helping. It’s driving me _crazy _.”__

____

______ _ _

____

“Miss sleeping next to me?” he jokes. It’s a throwaway comment but her head snaps up immediately, eyes wide.

____

______ _ _

____

_“No.” ___

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

She’s flustered and now _that’s _interesting. “Admit it. You miss me.”__

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“If anyone’s missing anyone, it would be you missing me,” she is quick to retort, raising an eyebrow.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“I am not the topic of this conversation.”

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

She bites back a grin. “Harvey.” But her facade slips when she tilts her head. There’s a silent conversation happening in their eyes. Something’s been different since they fell asleep together in that elevator and they both feel it.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Look. I’m just saying… it’s weird.” He looks at her for reassurance, to know that they're on the same page. “I keep thinking about that night. Without you there, I would've lost it completely.”

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Sometimes we need a little help, Harvey.” 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Donna shrugs like it's no big deal and he loves that about her. Her support has always been unconditional. She's his compass and he knows how lucky he is that she sees something inside of him. Something good and worthy that he himself doesn't see. He credits everything he has achieved so far to her. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“I guess so.” 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Now try to get some work done. I’ll be outside.”

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He watches her leave, lost in thought. He could use a little help falling asleep for sure, and his sleeping pills aren't cutting it anymore. Without a decent dose of sleep, and not just two one hour naps per night, he won't make it through this week. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The day passes by slowly and Donna’s work keeps piling up on her desk. Her lack of sleep is affecting her work performance more than she'd like and after she snaps at Rachel and has a real go at Louis for no valid reason, she gives up and slumps down on Harvey’s couch. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He's still sitting on his desk working hard and he glances up when she sighs dramatically. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Why don't you go home?” he offers kindly. “Get some sleep.”

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“I would if I thought I could. You have no idea the kinds of things I’ve tried to trick my body into thinking it's time to go to sleep. Not happening.” 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

She discards her Jimmy Choos and tucks her legs under her thighs. Even without looking up, she feels Harvey’s gaze burn into her. After a moment, Harvey abandons the case he was working on before she interrupted him. He pours them both two fingers of scotch and sits down next to her with a tired sigh. They both nurse their drink in comfortable silence for a minute. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“You should call it a night,” she says gently after taking in the tired lines around his eyes and the tightness of his jaw. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“What's the point? Can’t sleep anyway,” he grumbles. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

She doesn't have anything to say to that. It's precisely the reason why she's here and not at home too. They keep sitting next to each other, content to just decompress together. His proximity reminds her of being stuck in that elevator with him and to her surprise, she feels her eyelids grow heavy. She leans her head on his shoulder, acutely aware of the fact that they don't usually do this, but Harvey instantly shifts to accommodate her and she closes her eyes. His fingers slowly trace up her arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. It's the first time all week that she's felt a tidal wave of exhaustion hit her that might actually allow her to slip into some real sleep. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

She's too tired to question what's happening and judging by Harvey’s deep, slow breaths he is slipping into a state of unconsciousness too, so she lets it happen, again, feeling safe and secure with him. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

They wake up not that much later when someone from the cleaning crew enters his office and apologises profoundly for interrupting them. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Donna draws back from Harvey's embrace sharply, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She's not sure why, but it feels like they got caught doing something they shouldn't be doing at the office. Harvey avoids her gaze even after the cleaning lady left, busying himself by chucking down the scotch left in his tumbler. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“We should go,” he says passively. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Yeah.” 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

She doesn't know what it means that they were able to fall asleep next to each other without any problems and she doesn't want to dwell on it but she can't deny that her body is craving more. It would be insane to ask Harvey if they can just stay here for an hour or two to catch up on some much-needed sleep so she brushes the thought aside.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Good night, Harvey.”

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Where are you going?” he asks.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Home?” she replies confused.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Donna.” He looks torn for a second, like he wants to back out, but then he says what he wants to say for once. “I don't know what just happened but I was actually able to get some rest. Can we just… can we just try something tonight?”

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“What?” 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Before he even says anything she knows what it's going to be and her heart is beating wildly in her chest. It's _insane _and yet.__

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Come home with me tonight. Just to sleep. I got none of my work done today. Please, I need this. I need to be at the top of my game tomorrow.”

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The very idea of possibly getting a good night’s sleep overpowers any other feelings she has in regards to crossing lines and boundaries with her boss. Her body is craving sleep, no matter in which package it's wrapped, and so she agrees quicker than she would have if she wasn't so sleep-deprived. 

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Fine. But just because I _really _need to catch up on my beauty sleep.”__

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“I think you're doing fine.”

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

She rolls her eyes at his little wink. He's an idiot. “This is a one-time thing, got it?”

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He agrees, his eyes crinkling at the corners as they lock with hers, relief evident in them.

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

.

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

They make a quick stop at Donna’s apartment so she can get an overnight bag and afterwards they decide to stop for some Italian take-out a few blocks from Harvey’s apartment since neither of them has had any dinner yet. They eat the food straight from the containers on Harvey’s kitchen island. It’s comfortable but Donna feels herself grow more tense and nervous the closer they get to finishing dinner. 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Sure, she’s been to Harvey’s place a few times over the years and it hasn’t changed much since the last time she was here. It’s a very impersonal space. It looks like a page you’d find in a furniture store magazine rather than an actual home but she’s not surprised. Harvey lives to work. He doesn’t work to live. 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

She wonders what Harvey’s bedroom looks like. There has never been a reason for her to go in there and the idea of sleeping where he’s been with other women before somehow seems like a really bad idea now. She’s not the type to get nervous but something about sleeping, just sleeping, next to someone can be such an intimate thing as well and she has no idea how they’re going to cope. 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

After they’ve disposed of the containers, Donna asks, “are you ready for bed or are you going to stay up a while?”

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“I’m ready now. You?” 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

She nods and he leads her into his bedroom and she marvels at the New York skyline that is peaking in from between the curtains. 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“That looks beautiful.” 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The light from outside is illuminating the room, catching the corners of his bed and bedside table. Sleeping in here must make him feel like he’s on top of the world and she thinks she understands why Harvey feels like he can achieve anything. He’s made it this far, what’s stopping him from becoming managing partner and taking over the firm one day?

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“The bathroom is over there,” he vaguely gestures at the adjacent room. Then he scratches his neck sheepishly. “There’s also a guest bathroom if you prefer to use that one. It’s just around the corner to your right.”

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Yeah, I think that would be best. Thanks.”

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Harvey already discarded his suit jacket when they came home earlier and he starts undoing his tie now. Donna stares at him befuddled, suddenly frozen in place when he pops open the buttons of his shirt.

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“What?” he asks, shrugging off his shirt. His body looks just as good as it did six years ago, if not even better; his stomach is a bit more toned and his muscles are more defined and it’s doing _things _to her insides.__

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__She shakes her head, feeling too hot all of a sudden._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Nothing. I’m gonna go change into my pajamas,” Donna says, stumbling over her words._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Harvey raises an eyebrow, and she swears she sees a hint of a smirk on his face, but he says nothing._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Donna rolls her eyes at herself as she walks into the bathroom around the corner. She didn’t expect him to undress in front of her and it’s thrown her off her game. He’s attractive, she’s allowed to think that but she hates that she wasn’t able to hide it in her sleep-deprived state. Putting down her overnight bag, she gives herself a pass. Better get it out of the way now than later. She unzips her dress and changes into a loose pair of satin pants. When she goes to unhook her bra, she thinks twice. Does she really want to be in bed with Harvey without a bra? She decides to keep it on. Something about being braless seems too intimate._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__When she’s done brushing her teeth and braiding her hair, she squares her shoulders and walks out feigning confidence. Harvey is laying on top of the comforter, his back propped up on a stack of pillows. He’s wearing a simple, white t-shirt and grey sweatpants as he reads through a case file he brought home. Her body pulses with a raw need that is usually stored away safely when she registers that there's a simple pair of black glasses sitting on his nose too. Her heart skips a beat before she reminds herself that this is not real. This is not their reality._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__They are not a normal couple taking turns using the bathroom before they snuggle up in bed together and make love. And she does not think about these things from time to time because that would mean that she is subconsciously crossing that invisible line she put between her personal and her professional relationship with Harvey all those years ago. What they have is more than a boss/ secretary relationship, that’s undeniable and she wouldn’t change that for the world, but she wonders where going to bed together falls under that category of somehow being more than friends and less than lovers._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__She walks up to the other side of the bed and pulls the comforter back. There are extra pillows and she’s not sure what to do with them. She doesn't want to be rude and throw them on the floor because they’re not hers. So she sits on the bed and tries to discreetly smash the pillows down. Despite her efforts, they keep puffing back up._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“You can throw those off the bed if you want,” Harvey tells her with an amused look on his face._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Donna turns to him. “I only need one. You want the others?”_ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__He shakes his head. “No, I’m good.”_ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__She shrugs and puts three of the pillows on the floor next to the bed and lays down. Then she pulls the comforter up to her chin and stares at the ceiling blankly. Her eyes are dry and hurting from a long week of little sleep and she wonders if Harvey is going to go to sleep soon._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__After a few minutes, Harvey closes the case file and shuts off the lamp on his bedside table._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“I didn't know you braid your hair at night,” he mentions casually as he gets under the blankets._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“I didn't know you wear reading glasses at home,” she quips back._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Somehow the exchange makes it a tiny bit less uncomfortable as they lay side by side in the pitch-dark room, the curtains not letting any light through._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“This is weird,” Harvey says, breaking the ice._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Donna chuckles. “Yes, it is.” She rolls onto her side. “Maybe we should cram ourselves into a confined, elevator-sized space,” she jokes. It's too dark to see anything, but she feels Harvey’s smile against her arm._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“No thanks.”_ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Donna’s eyelids grow heavy, the darkness of the room, coupled with the comfort of Harvey’s bed making her sleepy. She’s about to doze off when she hears some tussling beside her. Her eyes pop wide open when she feels Harvey scoot closer to her. Their arms touch and then his pinky wraps around hers._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“You smell nice,” he tells her in a soft voice._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Thanks. Must be my shampoo.”_ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Vanilla?”_ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Donna smiles. “Yes. Vanilla bean. It's my favourite scent.”_ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“I didn't take you for a vanilla kind of girl,” he jokes, his voice so close to her ear that it sends shivers down her spine._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Oh, I’m not.”_ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Harvey chuckles lightly. “I think we both know you're not.”_ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__Donna bites her lip. The conversation taking an unexpected turn from uncomfortable to too comfortable._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Harvey,” she says warningly._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Sorry,” he apologises quickly. They don't mention the other time. Ever._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__She tightens her pinky around his to let him know it's fine._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Good night.”_ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__“Night, Donna,” he murmurs._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__She feels his warm breath tickle the bare skin of her arm again and despite the fact that this is weird and unconventional and crossing most of the boundaries she set for herself, it's also comfortable and they still feel like them. She hopes she won't regret it in the morning._ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To be honest, I didn't think I would get into this story again after so long but then I found this chapter in the depth of my google drive and I decided to finish it and well here we are. It's a shorter chapter but I plan on starting a new chapter with all the new ideas that I have. Enjoy!

_hold me near (and i will steal solid ground) ___

.

His nose is buried in the crook of her neck, breathing her in when he wakes up the next morning. Donna is warm and tight up against his chest and stomach, curled away but his hand on her waist is holding her close. He feels comfortable in a way he isn't used to. Usually he'd be annoyed to discover that the woman he brought home the night before is still occupying his space but this time something is different. He doesn't want to burst the bubble and let Donna go, but some unruly strands of hair escaped her braids overnight and are now tickling his face and making his nose itch.

Donna wakes up to Harvey's warm breath ghosting over her neck. The sensation makes her sigh and shiver involuntarily, still caught in that trippy place between wakefulness and sleep. She shuffles backwards a little, trying to get closer to the source of warmth until Harvey sneezes, jolting her into consciousness.

He had meant to let her sleep a little longer; if her quiet snores were any indication, she really needed her beauty sleep. But the smell of her shampoo and the flyaway strands of her hair had coaxed a sneeze out of him, making him first tighten then loosen his hold on her.

"Good morning," he rasps sheepishly. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Donna turns around, her eyes falling to his hand which is still resting on her hip. Harvey removes it quickly, as if he's only now realising that it doesn't belong there.

"Morning," she whispers, voice hoarse as well and she sits up a little embarrassed.

Even during the other time, he hadn't seen her first thing in the morning. Touselled hair, small eyes and morning breath included. She scoots away further, ready to bolt to the bathroom.

"Did you sleep well?" Harvey asks, unaware of her inner turmoil. His eyes are only half-lidded, desperately trying not to let them drop to her freckled chest which is proving to be difficult when she's only wearing a tank top.

Sleep had taken over them fast once they'd gotten comfortable the night before and Donna can't deny that she feels well-rested. Usually, she would wake up once or twice in the night, her sleep interrupted by a wailing siren or the need to change positions; but this time she'd slept through. The memory foam of Harvey's bed and his lingering scent all around her had given her the rest she'd been so desperately in need of.

"Did you?" she replies in lieu of a reply.

"Best sleep of my life."

His reply is honest and straight-forward, his smile easy and bright. It sends a chill down her spine to know that she's the reason for it.

"Yeah, me too."

She gets up before he can ask her anything else, like if she wants to stay for breakfast or if they will do this again tonight. It was a one night stand — only there hadn't been any funny business. Just two exhausted people seeking comfort in each other's presence.

After making a quick trip to the bathroom and dressing herself in a cream-coloured dress that wraps itself around her body teasingly, she feels ready to face him again. With her armour on, she can pretend that sleeping together — even in the most innocent sense of the word — hadn't crossed any other rules that she'd established over time. But with Harvey still sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapped in a dark blue morning robe and hair sticking in all directions, she has to admit that even spending the night with him had peeled back a protective layer that had been in place to separate her professional life from her private life.

"Uh, I forgot my purse at home. I need to get it before I can go to work so…" It's a white lie. She just needs a moment to collect herself before work and she imagines he does too. She vaguely motions in the direction of the front door. "I'll see you at work?"

"Wait–" Harvey blinks at her, surprised by her sudden distance. He'd thought they could have breakfast together, sort out their arrangement because he sure as hell needs her to sleep with him again.

Sleep _next _to him again, he reminds himself.__

____

____

"Let Ray drive you."

She hesitates. "I'd rather catch a cab. He already drove us here last night. I don't want to imagine what he'll think if he realises I spent the night."

"Fine." His hand itches to wrap around her elbow and draw her close enough to breathe in a whiff of her signature perfume before he sends her off but he resists. They broke several rules last night and while it felt strangely natural to wake up next to her earlier, he's aware that she's still his secretary and he's her boss. "But just for the record, I don't care what Ray thinks about us."

"Oh I know," Donna chuckles. "But I do."

.

Less than three days later, Harvey pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes screwed shut and temples throbbing. He's unusually peevish today — or simply really cranky as Donna called it — but he supposes anyone would be if they suddenly lost the ability to get a good night's sleep without cuddling their secretary close to their chest.

He presses the button of the intercom blindly. Donna has been stealing glances at him all day, probably waiting for him to cave in first because if he's not completely delirious, she looks like her insomnia hasn't been fixed yet either.

"Donna."

She startles at the sound of his low voice and her eyes flutter open instantly. A quick glance into his office tells her that Harvey hadn't noticed that she'd been resting her eyes and she sighs in relief. He looks like he isn't getting much sleep either and selfishly, she's glad that she's not the only one who seems to be unable to sleep without him by her side.

She presses the button of her own intercom, trying to sound like her normal chirpy self.

"What can I do for you, Harvey?"

He contemplates blurting out the truth straight away. She seems to be just as tired as he is and she'd admitted that she'd slept well next to him. The scent of her perfume still lingers faintly on his pillow when he buries his face into it at night. But it's fading, getting less and less — as is his sleep. He _needs _her to agree to spend the night with him again.__

____

____

"Oh it's not about what you can do for me, it's about what I can do for you." Internally he rolls his eyes at himself and he swears he feels her eyes burn into him but he refuses to look up from his desk.

She chuckles. "You will finally start colour coordinating your notes to make my life easier? Yesss please."

This, however, makes him turn his head just enough that he's sure that Donna can see the corner of his mouth curving upwards. He genuinely appreciates her endless banter, her silly remarks and her patience with him.

"No," he pouts. "But it looks like this sleeping beauty needs to cash in on some sleep and I–"

"Harvey," she interrupts him warily. There's no denying that her body is only running on caffeine and the sheer willpower not to let anyone know what's going on. But her body is craving something that she can't provide. Well, someone. She agreed to sleep next to him that one time because she was overtired, and apparently that made her mellow. At night, she can still feel his body behind hers, warm and hard and solid. His breath on her neck and his arms around her waist. Occasionally they mix with flashbacks from the other time and _that's _what she truly can't handle. It's too full-on. It's too intimate.__

____

____

"Let me finish." He finally turns his head fully and looks at her. "I know this is a weird request and trust me I wouldn't ask if I saw another way to fix this goddamn insomnia." He flexes his jaw, then pleads, "I don't want to lie in bed at night knowing you're awake too when we could be asleep together."

She looks at him like she's torn and he recognises that look. It's the same look she had on her face when he asked her to come work for him at Pearson Hardman.

"Harvey, I once told you that I don't get involved with men that I work with."

"Yes." Oh, he remembers that day very clearly. "But we're not getting involved. See, this is just a means to an end."

Donna supposed he is right, but she likes her rules, and when she woke up in his arms last week, it had felt like something had begun to shift.

Harvey gives her his best puppy eyes and she sighs, her resolve dwindling. She's just so _tired _. It really wouldn't be more than an arrangement beneficial to both of them.__

____

____

"What about work?"

"What about it?"

"You have to promise me that _this _," she points at him and her. "Won't affect _this _." She circles her hand around the room.____

__

__

********

********

_______"Fine. It won't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

____Donna loves rules and clear lines and he can't believe that she's agreeing to this. He really needs the sleep to be at the top of his game and become NYC's best closer – something Donna's been a part of every step of the way._ _ _ _

____"I'll see you tonight then. At your place."_ _ _ _

____"Not if I see you first."_ _ _ _

____She shakes her head, laughing softly when he winks at her. The prospect of getting a good night's sleep must be making them both giddy because she smirks at him and goes back to work, feeling more awake than before._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me know if you want to read more of this - I think now that Donna and Harvey have finally established a sleeping arrangement, the possibilities are endless xx


End file.
